Talk:Joseph Allen
= Quick Question? = Shouldn't the page on Sasha be merged with this one? Because in the good version of the level No Russian, the name on both loading screens and on the bottom-left hand corner in the beginning show the character as Private Joseph Allen. Since Sasha was what was originally the believed name/alias of the CIA operative in No Russian, I was just wondering if we were to merge the two articles together. The Gamer 13 00:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC)The Gamer 13The Gamer 13 00:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Sasha is a nonentity. His cover name is Alexei Borodin. But regardless, they should be merged. Mechanical 42 00:45, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Beat you guys to it. Got the relevant info up, sasha page should be deleted. OmgHAX! 01:19, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Copyright violation? Oh, give me a BREAK.Mechanical 42 00:45, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Activision has already had one of our articles from the leaks removed. We are going to be safe-- 00:46, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, put the spilled milk back in the carton. Guess they have to justify legal somehow.Mechanical 42 00:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC) It's true, leaking info about a game that hasn't been released yet can be considered a copyright violation, with appropriate action taken. Why do you think youtube has been doing the same with any MW2 videos?. WouldYouKindly 05:32, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Birth Date How do you know that he was born in 1994 ? --NooBiBoy :One of the loading screens lists his age as 22 and his hometown as Ithaca, NY. Likely the source. Mechanical 42 04:35, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Nice xD Im older than him, BUT he kicks my ass for sure -NooBiBoy Not anymore he dosen't. Doc.Richtofen 18:13, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Actually he could be born in 1993 as well... maybe he has birthday in augaust and the game is set in january.. just an example lol he was born the age of the people who played him- shocker if he was actually born in 1993. American accent In all the entire CIA and Special forces they couldn't get one guy who is actually Russian. Y'know, since Russians tend to actually sound like Russians. Major plot failure (but I haven't played yet, so if there's an excellent reason why it had to be this guy, do tell). -- 07:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC) To your question about if there is a good reason, there is, in a sense: {SPOILER} In the end of the game, you find out that Shepard was actually working, for a time being, with Makarov, though for his own reasons. Since it is implied that he also told Makarov about Allen's identity, it could be reasoned that he choose someone without an accent to make it easier to recognize the undercover. It could also be said that Shepard did not tell Makarov about the undercover, and instead choose someone without an accent so that he could come to the conclusion on his own. The Gamer 13 05:36, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, Allen was taken from TF141 for this mission, he was re-assigned then sent on the mission. Secondly, If Allen was not to be sent on the mission, it is likely that Allen would have been the main character and not 'Roach'. Doc.Richtofen 18:21, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :In addition, we don't hear Allen speak during No Russian, or his tenure as a "terrorist". It's entirely possible that he put on a fake accent...Russian isn't that difficult an accent to falsify, and some people (Myself included) are good enough at it to fool people. Maybe not from the country, but with a dialect coach, and maybe some surgery to the voice box, who knows. In Museum? And which one is that supposed to be? The one Makarov grabs in the short animation, the one standing next to him? Or who? 23:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I always thought it was the one Makarov grabs in the animation, but there is no definitive proof. Moozipan Cheese 00:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Do you guys think you could pull an image of Allen from the Museum? -- :::I'm fairly sure Allen does not appear in the Museum - the tattoos don't match 04:36, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::According to the Museum article, its actually Kiril, not Allen. Moozipan Cheese 21:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) picture hey is that picture on his page actually real? can anyone confirm this?-- 01:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yep. It's seen in a cutscene. 01:10, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Rangers? Joseph Allen was in the C.I.A and later TF141, also the Ranger. I think he should be under C.I.A faction. Doc.Richtofen 18:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The Chest The pic we have of him kinda creeps me out...when I want to see a character I don't want to see their bare chest staring back at me...shudder Random Man 0213 22:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hahah lol, yah, same with me I'd rather see a face 22:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Trivia On Allen being one of the playable characters that speaks. There are not only four characters that speak in the nazi zombie game mode. Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, Richtofen and the four matines in verruckt. Doc.Richtofen 16:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Allen speaks before a mission? Which mission actually, I checked all mission before he dies, and I didn't find him talking. Okay, nevermind, he speak before Cliffhanger --Anon 09:05, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Questions Which cutscene/level does he talk in and which cutscene shows his chest? Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 04:14, November 27, 2009 (UTC) The cutscene before Cliffhanger. 04:16, November 27, 2009 (UTC)